Eyes Don't Lie
by Makoeh
Summary: Pre 2x19, Sweet Caroline. Quelques secondes dans la tête de Sara, quand Michael lui avoue finalement qu'il l'aime ...


**Disclaimer **: Promis, je me fait pas de sous sur le dos de Paul Scheuring ou quoi .

**Note** : Hum, ce petit one-shot est pour ceux qui comme moi on vu la preview de l'episode 2x19, "Sweet Caroline", et qui comme moi on completement scotché devant le dixieme de seconde où Michael dit, en s'adressant à Lincoln et Sara reunis, qu'il les aime ... tous les deux . C'est pour tous les fans de MiSa comme moi qui trepignent d'impatience que quelque chose finisse par arriver entre Mike et Sara, enfin, et surtout de preference AVANT la fin de la saison 2 . Et est ce que je suis la seule à trouver que depuis "Chicago", Sara à l'air de s'en foutre royalement de c'qui pourrait arriver à Michael?

Si oui, ce one-shot est pour vous ;) . **Read & Review** si le coeur vous en dit !

- Si quoique ce soit devait arriver, je vous aime ... tous les deux.

Oh mon Dieu ... Que pensait-il exactement en disant "Je vous aime" ? Pourquoi precisemment ce choix de mots ? L'avait-il dit justement parce que quelque chose pouvait tres bien lui arriver ? Est ce que c'était ni plus ni moins qu'une formule de politesse ? Une simple banalité ? Pire, étais-ce de la pitié ? De la compassion tordue et mal placée? L'appreciait-il, et l'avait-il malencontreusement interpreté par le verbe "aimer" ? Peut etre se faisait-il simplement du souci pour elle, comme pour tout le reste ?

Etais-ce possible que le verbe "aimer" n'ai pas la même signification ni le même sens pour lui que pour elle ?

Ou bien ... Etais-ce possible qu'il l'aime, réelement ?

Et alors, elle, l'aimait-elle ?

Bien sur, elle avait des sentiments pour lui ... des sentiments fort. Le genre de sentiments suffisament forts pour transformer une jeune femme sage et bien sous tous rapports en déliquante, reprise de justice en fuite et pourchassée par des agents secrets ayant pour ordre de la liquider. Le genre de sentiments qui vous bouleversent une vie. Il lui avait déjà suffisement couté d'accepter ces sentiments et de les lui avouer, à sa maniere ... Jamais le verbe "aimer" n'avait encore traversé son esprit au sujet de Michael. Aimer, cela lui semblait à des années-lumieres de son champ de perspectives actuel.

Et voila qu'il venait de le prononcer, en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux. Tout semblait si simple dans ses yeux . L'espace d'un instant, elle revécu toutes ces fois, de retour à l'infirmerie, où il l'avait regardé de la meme maniere, avec la meme intensité liquefiante, et les rouages de son esprit se denouerent. Elle comprit.

Les yeux de Michael ne savaient pas mentir. Ce simple regard de lui aurait suffit à trahir son plan infaillible à tant de reprises, si seulement elle avait eu le courage et la franchise de s'y plonger... Ses yeux, quand ils la regardaient comme il le faisaient maintenant, ses yeux n'avaient jamais cessé de lui repeter qu'il l'aimait.

En essayant de se souvenir du tout premier regard qu'ils avaient echangé, Sara réalisé qu'une fois de plus, Michael avait comprit bien avant elle quel nom donner à ces sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Il l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps, depuis des mois, et patiemment, sans jamais la brusquer, il avait attendu le jour où elle les accepterait à son tour ...

Tout lui semblait tellement plus clair, tellement évident désormais. Elle comprit avec exactitude le sens de sa declaration : il lui disait "je t'aime" simplement parce qu'il l'aimait... Et elle comprit qu'elle aussi, l'aimait en retour. Peut importe le nom qu'elle donnait à ces sentiments pour lui, il s'agissait du même amour qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Elle comprit qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'il allait sortir de cette chambre et risquer sa vie, pour peut être ne jamais revenir, et qu'alors elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de lui dire ...

En un éclair, elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, où Michael avait déjà la main posée sur la poignée.

Il stoppa net son mouvement quand il entendit la chaise se renverser sur le sol, et eu à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir Sara, la bouche legerement entrouverte et le regard fievreux, se jeter sur lui, et des deux mains attirer son visage vers le sien. Surpris par la passion du baiser, il mit un moment à y répondre. Il l'attira tout contre lui, un main soutenant sa nuque, l'autre posée au creux de ses reins, maintenu adossé à la porte par la pression de son corps sur le sien.

Quand tous deux s'écarterent l'un de l'autre, luttant pour reprendre leur souffle, Michael posa son front sur celui de Sara, encadrant de ses mains les contours de son visage, la maintenant à quelques centimetres de lui, comme desormais incapable de briser leur proximité. Il ne pus réprimer une sourire sincere de se former sur ses levres, gardant les yeux clos, s'enivrant du parfum de la peau de Sara, s'enveloppant dans la chaleur de leur étreinte, les levres encore brûlantes du baiser innatendu qu'ils avaient échangé.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il rouvrit les yeux en sentant Sara s'éloigner de son visage pour mieux fixer son regard au sien. Ce qu'il vit danser dans ses yeux fut la plus belle preuve qu'elle aurait pu lui offrir, et l'espace de quelques secondes Michael se senti habité d'une nouvelle force qui lui ota toute forme de crainte.

- Je t'en supplie, fais attention à toi Michael ... Je t'aime trop pour supporter de te perdre.


End file.
